


Surprise

by Shadow the Silly (Sitara)



Category: Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Magnificent Seven AU: ATF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-27
Updated: 2012-09-27
Packaged: 2017-11-15 03:57:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/522883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sitara/pseuds/Shadow%20the%20Silly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for 'It was a dark and stormy night- - -' challenge</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise

It was a dark and stormy night- - -

the thunder rolled across the land almost drowning out the sound of gunfire.

Emerald eyes stare at the assembled intruders in stunned disbelief.

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MINDS?"

Ezra shakes his fist at his teammates. "Whatever possessed you deranged lunatics to attempt such a thing?"

Josiah brushes his fingers over the bullet hole in the wall of Ezra's condo. "Brother Chris, you are very lucky Ezra has such good reflexes."

Chris just nods after a shaky breath.

"Okay boys, new rule. We never try to give anyone on this team a surprise party ever again and, Ezra, you owe me a new hat."

-30-


End file.
